KILL ME IF YOU CAN
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Le goût âcre du sang inonde ma bouche et s'échoue sur mes lèvres. Je ne ressens plus la douleur tant celle de mon coeur est immense et profonde. Ma dernière mission, ma dernière bataille, mon dernier souffle pour tenter de te libérer de tes souffrances.


**KILL ME... IF YOU CAN.**

**Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour je me serai retrouvée face à lui... avec l'intention de le tuer. **

A croire que les temps changent... mais pas autant qu'on le pense. J'ai en moi cette impression, cette impression d'être perdue, désorientée. Car tout a changé. Mes aptitudes, mon caractère, le village, mes amis, les gens... mes deux coéquipiers.

Si bien que je suis comme dans un autre monde, un monde où je me sens mal.

La réalité nous rattrape avec une rapidité déconcertante, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je ne me rends pas encore compte de tous ces changements. Aveuglée par mes espoirs qui ont toujours été vains.

Pourquoi tout se modifie ? J'aimerai tant pouvoir y répondre, mais à cet instant, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai tout perdu. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rien gagné, si ce n'est cette équipe, qui a été l'unique chose qui m'ait réellement appartenu. C'est elle qui m'a changé, pas moi. Ce sont des petites choses insignifiantes et hors de ma portée qui ont bouleversées ma vie.  
Aujourd'hui, je suis à cet endroit, là où j'aurai toujours dû me trouver, et pourtant, je ne bouge pas... Mon corps me dicte de tendre encore un peu le bras, mais mon cœur lui, ne l'écoute pas.

Champ de bataille. Mon esprit est un champ de bataille qui ne cesse de se battre pour savoir qui aura tord ou raison. Ma vie n'a jamais été que combat, je suis une ninja me direz vous... Faux. Je suis d'abord une femme, une femme qui n'a jamais réussi à refouler ses sentiments et qui pourtant n'a jamais manqué de détermination.

_Vas-y... Tue le !_

_Non ! Tu l'aimes ! _

_Il t'a trahie ! Il ne va pas hésiter à te trancher la gorge, LUI !_

_N'oublie pas tous tes souvenirs ! Pourquoi es-tu réellement venue ?_

_S'il tu ne le fais pas, il le fera ! _

_Tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à lui !_

_Il ne t'a jamais montré aucune onde d'affection !_

_Il t'aurait tué depuis longtemps s'il n'éprouvait pas quelque chose pour toi !_

_Mensonges ! Il va le faire alors tue le !_

_Jamais ! Écoute ton cœur, seul lui te dira la vérité ! _

_.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__O__u__ t__u__ l__e __r__e__g__r__e__t__t__e__r__a__s__._

Mon cœur se perd. Je me perd. Tuer l'homme que j'aime, n'est-ce pas là un moyen de délivrance ? Il est plongé dans une telle folie que même ses yeux restent sans vie.  
Délivrance, pour moi, ou pour lui ? Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je fais ça pour NOUS. Même pour Naruto. Il n'a que trop porté ma tristesse et mes espoirs illusoires. Jamais plus je ne veux qu'il souffre. Je ne veux pas que ces deux hommes, ces deux uniques hommes qui sont entrés dans ma vie disparaissent à jamais. A cet instant, kunai en main. Je sais ce que je veux, mais ce geste qui parait si simple, une mince frontière qui maintient mes sentiments éparpillés en des milliers de morceaux... puis-je le faire ?

Rompre ses liens une fois pour toute. Sombrer pour celui que j'aime. N'est-ce pas là une belle résolution ?

J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, nous nous ferions face... Quand j'étais enfant, je nous imaginais devant l'autel, alors qu'aujourd'hui... Illusions brisées. Ce n'est pas à toi que je fais face, mais à la réalité.  
Je l'ai décidé il y a peu... Je sombrerais avec toi. Peut-être que dans cet au-delà... Nous resterons ensemble à jamais.

Le kunai se rapproche encore et encore... Liens invisibles qui se brisent. Fil rouge du destin qui s'effile. Souvenirs. Un qui ne disparait pas.

Ce soir là, as-tu été sincère envers moi ?

Un unique souvenir qui m'empêche de briser ce dernier fil rouge. Je revois ton sourire, si rare. Il n'existe plus maintenant caché par cette masse de détresse.

_Tue-le._

_Il souffre, sauve-le._

_Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est toi qui mourra.__  
__  
Si tu le fais, vous mourez tous les deux.__  
__  
Tu le hais, il t'a tant fait souffrir._

_Tu l'aimes, il souffre profondément._

_.__.__.__N__e__ l__e__ l__a__i__s__s__e __p__a__s__ p__a__r__t__i__r__._

Mon unique amour, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Bien que mon esprit soit un champ de bataille, je sais que le tient est plongé dans un abominable trou noir. Je veux te libérer, je dois te libérer. Je suis la seule capable de le faire, parce que c'est mon devoir. Parce que je l'ai toujours su.

« C'est la loi de la nature mon ange... Le sang attire le sang. »

Je vois une dernière fois son visage, face à moi... Il empoigne le kunai qui aurait du le tuer... Et le pointe sous ma gorge.

**« Sakura... Tue moi... si tu peux. »**

Finalement, j'aurai échoué jusqu'à ma toute fin. J'aurai du écouter ma conscience au lieu de mon cœur... Car ce sont toutes ses passions accumulées qui deviennent dangereuses.  
Aujourd'hui, je meurs. Je meurs de la lame de celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Dans un bain de sang, le sang seul preuve de notre combat à mort. Un combat au cœur à corps.

Une dernière fois. Oui, rien qu'une fois je veux voir ses yeux pour que j'emporte avec moi dans l'au-delà ce souvenir de cet assassin... Du diable à qui j'ai vendu mon âme. Car en plus d'avoir dérobé mon coeur, il a prit cette dernière partie de moi-même qui ne lui appartenait pas encore bien qu'elle lui restera dévouée jusqu'à mon dernier battement de coeur, ma dernière respiration, ma dernière pensée pour lui.

« Sa...suke... »

* * *

_**Petit texte que j'ai réalisé juste après avoir lu les chapitres 484 et 485.**_

_**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi simple et court soit-il. :)  
**_


End file.
